luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
A-4: Visual Tricks
The mission "A-4: Visual Tricks", is the fourth mission in Gloomy Manor. It is the introduction of the Dark-Light Device, Spirit Balls, and Boos, as well as Greenies that need to be vacuumed twice because of eyewear. Luigi must find who's making everything disappear, and use the Dark-Light Device to make everything reappear. fighting the first Boo of the game in the Dining Room]] For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "Criminy! Someone's been casting illusions in the Gloomy Manor! We'll need my Dark-Light Device to see through this hooey. I'm pretty sure I left it in the Lab" Starting Dialogue "I tell ya, Luigi, some things in this world are just too strange to be real. Some are real, of course, but some are...illusions. Here, I've got something to show you." "This is a Spirit Ball, a paranormal specimen with the ability to cause illusions. And someone is releasing a whole mess of 'em inside the Gloomy Manor! That's why some of the objects in there - even whole suits of armor - have suddenly vanished! But trust me...they're still there! Luckily, I created a special Poltergust 5000 attachment a while back that will help us." "I call it the Dark-Light Device. It's a nifty little doodad able to break illusions, such as objects that have been turned invisible. But with all the ghosts gone hostile, I haven't been able to return to my Lab to retrieve it. But now that you're here, you can get in there and grab it! You'll find the Dark-Light Device attached to it's charging station. It should be fully charged by now. OK, I'm sending you in. Prepare to be pixelated!" New Ghosts * Boo Mission Goals Overall Goal * Someone has been releasing Spirit Balls and making things disappear! Retrieve the Dark-Light Device from the Lab, and find the culprit. Other Goals * Find the Dark-Light Device. * Capture whoever is releasing the Spirit Balls. Story When Luigi tried to enter the Lab, the door suddenly disappears. E. Gadd then calls saying: "Luigi, am I seeing this right? Did the Lab's door just...disappear? It must have been haunted by Spirit Balls from inside the room! Hmm... I'm sure there's another way into that room." The only way to enter the room now, is by going to the Parlor. However, when Luigi tries to go upstairs, much like A-2 "Gear Up", a Hider will cause the stairs to retract, making Luigi slide back down. This time though, a Slammer and two more Hiders will have to be captured. When he finally gets to the Parlor, he will see the fireplace go out, and Spirit Balls will come up and haunt the clock. Luigi can drop down to the Lab by entering the fireplace. Once in, he'll see the Dark-Light Device. When he goes to grab it, a Greenie will scare him, take the attachment, and leave though the chalkboard. Spinning the chalkboard will release the Greenie, however Luigi must grab its sunglasses off before it can be truly captured. Then two more Greenies with sunglasses will appear. Defeat them for the attachment. E. Gadd calls and says: "Luigi, whoever is releasing those Spirit Balls is somehow able to avoid the Parascope- Wait! It that-? You found the Dark-Light Device! Good work, my boy! Try it out with 'Y'! I'm sure there's an illusion somewhere in that room." Luigi can now exit by revealing the door and capturing the Spirit Balls. Luigi can follow a hidden trail that leads into the Dining Room, but the path is blocked by webs. Thus, Luigi must go down to the Patio, by revealing a hidden door. E. Gadd calls again with: "Luigi, when something is haunted by Spirit Balls, it's not necessarily invisible. Sometimes illusions manifest in different ways... You can use the Dark-Light Device to interact with all kinda of illusions. Yep, illusions can be FRAMED in all sorts of ways. Wink wink!" This hints to the player that they can use the Dark-Light on large, golden-framed paintings, like the one right in front of Luigi's face. Doing that will get Luigi a key to use for the door he just revealed. In the Patio, Luigi can look in through a window to see a Greenie, using a rolling pin to roll a...fish. The other window shows him the dumbwaiter in the Kitchen. To enter the Kitchen, Luigi must go to the lower-right part of the Patio, and spin the propeller on E. Gadd's statue after revealing it. After getting the key and entering the Kitchen, Luigi will fight two Hider's and two Greenies, one of which has kitchen supplies as armor. Luigi can then pull a cord to open and use the dumbwaiter. When in the Dining Room, Luigi will see a Boo make the table disappear. Luigi needs to reveal the table, and when the Boo comes back, he'll start attacking Luigi. To defeat this Boo (and every other Boo), Luigi mud find him using the Dark-Light Device, and then pull on his tongue to send him flying. Each time he runs into a wall he'll lose one HP. After losing all his HP, Luigi can finally capture him. E. Gadd will make one last call saying: "You OK, Luigi? Criminy! What in tarnation was a Boo doing here in the valley?! Good thing you had the Dark-Light Device with you, or you'd be in real trouble. Let's get you out of there. Hold on tight!" The mission proceeds to end. After Mission Dialogue "Excellent! I'm positively tickled that my Dark-Light Device worked!" "It's concerning to find a Boo in the Gloomy Manor. Boos always spell trouble- especially if they gang up! If you see any more, be sure to capture them right away! I have a special container just for Boos down in the Vault. Funny story, actually. You may remember that I used a device called the Portrifica- Huh? Hold on a sec. The Parascope is acting up. Something isn't right, Luigi. The signals coming from the Gloomy Manor are... Give me a minute. I need to figure this out." Videos Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Gloomy Manor Category:Gloomy Manor Missions Category:A-4: Visual Tricks